¡Cambio de look!
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Marinette era conocida por todos en la escuela por su característico peinado infantil aunque adorable, de dos hermosas coletas, era alguien muy apreciada tanto fuera como dentro del colegio. Pero un día, para sorpresa de todos en la academia, Marinette llega a la escuela con un hermoso un peinado nuevo. ¿Acaso la dulce Marinette, había cambiado su peina a causa de cierto gato?


Una maquina de costura se escuchó en la habitación de la azabache a altas horas de la noche, estaba algo cansada, si... pero eso no le impedía hacer lo que más amaba... ¡Diseñar!

Claro que si, estar alrededor de diversas telas coloridas, agujas, tizas, tijeras y su maquina de coser junto con los bocetos de sus diseños, eran el paraíso para ella.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no era eterna, para nuestra diseñadora favorita ahora su enemigo dentro de su fantasía, era el calor y... ¡No lo soportaba! Esta noche, hacía mucho más calor de lo común, no entendía este clima, y al parecer, abanicarse con las manos no serviría de nada... pues aún seguía con calor.

Lo único que se le paso por la cabeza fue recogerse el pelo, como sea, pero tenía que hacerlo... es más, en su mente se imaginaba millares de peinados que podrían ayudarle con su problemilla.

Desató sus características coletas con cuidado y con las dos manos echó su cabello hacia atrás formando así una cola de caballo. Con una de sus ligas rojas, ató la parte trasera de su cabello y se miró al espejo con ojo crítico.

Pues sí, ya no tenía calor pero...

—¿Que dices tú Tikki? — preguntó la diseñadora a su Kwami, quien flotaba a un lado del espejo observando el nuevo peinado de su portadora.

—Sinceramente, no es tu estilo — dijo con seguridad la criatura rojiza.

—¿Lo crees? — inquirió la azabache con duda mirándose por tercera vez al espejo.

—Te lo aseguro — repitió la Kwami revoloteando de un lado para otro soltando tiernas risitas.

—Pues entonces, habrá que cambiar de nuevo — exclamó encogiéndose de hombros y deshaciendo su cola de caballo, probaron de diversas formas, trenzas francesas, trenzas comunes, coletas altas, mechones... ninguno le convencía.

Hasta que de pronto, recordó el peinado que llevaba siempre hace unos años atrás, un chongo alto.

Miró el último peinado que se había realizado en su cabellera, y con ayuda de Tikki se deshizo de cada moño colocado en su espesa cabellera negra.

Se aparto las manos de la cabeza una vez terminado y ¡Voilá! Un hermoso recogido estaba presente en su cabellera azabache.

—¡Wow! ¡Marinette, ese peinado es genial! ¡Te ves hermosa! — gritó la criatura carmesí con entusiasmo, pues estaba segura que de todas las portadoras que ha tenido, Marinette era la más bonita de todas, las antiguas eran especiales a su manera, pero con Marinette, había sentido una conexión especial, una que las conectaba como al Ying y el Yang, eran las mejores amigas de la historia. Literalmente.

Marinette no podía estar más satisfecha, su nuevo peinado estaba listo, y a juzgar por los elogios de su Kwami podía decir con certeza que ese era el peinado indicado. Además, el calor había desaparecido por completo. No tenía que preocuparse más, ahora podía trabajar con tranquilidad.

Un ruido la sacó de su ensoñación dirigiendo su mirada a este, observando con asombro entrar al famoso héroe de París. Chat Noir.

Por suerte, Tikki se había ocultado rápidamente en la cocina, de seguro atracándose de sus galletas favoritas a más no poder.

—¡Miau! Que ven mis ojos, acaso es un nuevo peinado para mi Prrruincesa — habló Chat entrando por la trampilla de su habitación para caer limpiamente en su cama.

La azabache se quedo de piedra, si bien el minino la había estado visitando constantemente, habían sido visitas planeadas, en donde ambos estuvieran de acuerdo para verse y normalmente solían ser más temprano, no como ahora que eran...

Observó el reloj rosa de su pared colgando en el pilar.

«Las 12:08»

Ese felino de seguro había olvidado decirle que hoy la visitaría.

Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

—Buenas noches Chat, no esperaba tu visita — admitió haciendo que el héroe pasara a sentarse en su diván mientras este agradecía exageradamente con una reverencia.

—Es que no puedo caerle de sorpresa a mi Princesa en una noche tan común como esta— dijo fingiendo estar lastimado.— ¡Auch! ¡Hieres mi corazón Ma bella Princess!

Marinette rió un poco ante su mala actuación.

—No seas dramático gato bobo — rió divertida la azabache dando ligeros toquecitos en su respingada nariz.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Mi Princesa ya no me quiere! — exclamó colocando sus manos en su corazón "dolido".

Marinette negó con la cabeza divertida ante ese espectáculo protagonizado por su gatito mimado. Para tranquilizarlo, acarició su alborotada cabellera rubia causándolo un ronroneo inmediato.

—Claro que te quiero tonto — dijo con ternura la azabache sin dejar de acariciar su dorado cabello

Chat que estaba con los ojos cerrados, abrió uno de ellos para visualizar el semblante tranquilo de su Princesa mientras pasaba los dedos por su abundante cabellera.

Y hablando de cabello.

El héroe estaba fascinado con aquel nuevo cambio de look de su princesa, era muy cierto que las coletas en ella lucían adorables pero ese recogido enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro y hacía resaltar más sus enormes ojos azules que lo dejaban idiotizado por varios minutos, por no decir horas.

Resopló con algo de fastidio, las visitas al hogar de la Cheng habían frecuentado desde que descubrió que la joven, realmente no había estado enamorado de él, sino que solo lo dijo por los nervios y el gran susto que le había provocado el akuma, al menos es lo que ella le dijo. Marinette se había sentido tan mal por hacerle creer a Chat que tenía sentimientos por él, que lo invitó a comer unos cuantos macarrones hechos por ella misma, con sabor a "fruta de la pasión" sin que ella lo supiera... su sabor favorito.

Disfrutó plenamente de las caricias proporcionadas por la chica en su melena, mientras recordaba cuando fue que él comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por la chica que ahora lo estaba mimando como todo un gato verdadero.

Si bien se había desilusionado un poco al saber que la chica no estaba enamorada de él, no se había angustiado tanto en aquel momento, pues se alegraba de no tener que romperle el corazón a una chica tan dulce como Marinette, además, vio su oportunidad de tomar el corazón de Ladybug sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo esos sentimientos por la heroína que embargaban en su corazón, se habían ido evaporando poco a poco, sin hallarle ninguna explicación lógica.

Hasta que, por fin la hubo... se había enamorado de Marinette, sin darse cuenta; había caído en el mismo juego, su corazón había sido cautivado por una chica que seguramente no le correspondería, era más que obvio, Ladybug tenía a una persona especial que había logrado conquistar su corazón, en cambio Marinette... en cada una de sus visitas ella le comentaba lo grandioso, guapo y gentil que era ese chico de su clase. En ese momento, lo único que recibía Marinette de Chat era su bella amistad, y sus ánimos por lograr que la chica se le declarara.

Pero con el tiempo, esos ánimos decayeron, y se convirtieron en un disgusto para el héroe que casi nunca se podía disimular y ese era el profundo "secreto" odio hacia aquel sujeto que le había quitado a su princesa.

Así que, ele aquí, dejándose acariciar por la chica que amaba en secreto.

Eso no era justo, se supone que si haces cosas buenas como, no lo sé ¡Salvar el día! Cosas buenas te pasarían. Pero, al parecer en este caso, la suerte no era funcional para los gatos negros. Menos para este gato tonto y enamorado el cual estaba de lo más cómodo acurrucado en el regazo de su Princesa.

—Gatito... — llamó Marinette al notar al héroe callado, eso no era muy normal en él.

— ¿Si, Princesa? — se estiró como un gato, el cual recién acababa de despertar de su siesta y con todo el dolor del mundo, abandono el regazo de la chica.

—Por poco te quedas dormido — jugueteo la chica revolviendo su cabellera.

—Hmm... bueno, fue un merecido descanso — estiró sus brazos flexionando sus músculos —ya sabes, la labor de un héroe es bastante, estresante — habló con un ligero bostezo.

—¡Ohh, pobre de mi gatito mimado! — murmuro la azabache haciendo un tierno puchero acariciando la barbilla del héroe, que recibió sus caricias más que encantado.

La chica dejó de acariciarlo para volver a su tarea anterior, estaba cosiendo.

El felino la observó curioso.

— ¿Que haces Princesa?

La diseñadora le sonrió dulcemente antes de contestar.

—Estoy dándole vida a estos diseños — le extendió un cuaderno con diferentes bocetos de distintos vestidos y atuendos masculinos, pero... eran muchos, ¿Como pensaba hacerlos en una noche?

— Y... ¿Piensas hacer todos estos diseños tú sola? ¿Esta noche? — preguntó ahora con algo de preocupación.

— ¡Por su puesto que si! Además, aún tengo que hacer un collar para Rose, un broche para Mylén, una sudadera para Alix, unos guantes para Juleka, una cinta de pelo para Kagami y una funda del móvil personalizada para Alya — enumeró Marinette con los dedos.

Chat parpadeó perplejo ante lo dicho por la azabache. Se notaba tensa, ella era una gran diseñadora pero tenía que descansar. Así que se acercó hacia ella y se colocó detrás instalando sus manos enguantadas en los hombros de la azabache erguida en la silla, se inclinó un poco al oído de la azabache y habló.

—Tienes que descansar Princesa, todos necesitan hacerlo — se supone que sería una sugerencia inocente, o eso quería creer, pero un embriagante aroma dulce atrapó sus sentidos.

—Marinette...

—¿Si? — divagó Marinette algo inquieta debido a que el minino estaba de por si, muy callado y a parte, olfateaba su cuello muy de cerca logrando ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Estas usando ese perfume de vainilla y canela otra vez?— inquirió sin dejar de olfatear su fino cuello.

—S-Si, acaso... ¿No te gusta? P-Porque si quieres puedo cambi... — la chica fue interrumpida por un beso húmedo en su cuello que la dejo rígida en su asiento.

—¿¡C-Chat!? ¿Q-Que haces? — cuestionó con ojos desorbitados al minino que se había perdido en el dulce aroma de la azabache completamente.

El héroe parpadeo confuso al principio, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó.

—L-Lo siento Princesa es solo que... — colocó uno de sus brazos en su nuca con nerviosismo y un pequeño sonrojo plasmado en sus mejillas — realmente me gusta ese aroma, es muy dulce, e-es como tú...

El gato se tapo la boca con sus dos manos y un intenso sonrojo que seguía presente en sus mejillas.

—P-Pues gracias... supongo — dijo la chica con sorpresa y algo extrañada.

—B-Bueno, volviendo al tema de lo de tu peinado... — habló rápidamente Chat sin dejarla decir nada más referente al tema anterior.

—¿Q-Que tiene? — preguntó Marinette angustiada tomando unos cuantos mechones negros con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué decidiste hacértelo? — preguntó curioso ladeando la cabeza como un gatito inocente.

— ¡Ohh! Pues, es algo muy simple la verdad, fue solo por el calor, esta noche hacía más calor de lo normal, por lo que estamos en Junio, y probé con diferentes peinados pero, ninguno me convencía, hasta que, me decidí por este — señaló a su cabeza — es el mismo peinado que llevaba en la escuela el año pasado así que, probé en usarlo... solo por esta noche.

El gato se desilusionó ante lo último dicho por la diseñadora.

—Ouu, entonces... ¿No lo usarás más? — preguntó con un tierno puchero y las orejitas caídas.

Marinette contuvo una carcajada al ver ese gesto.

—No te desilusiones Chat, probablemente lo utilice hasta que paren estos calores, lo que significa que lo usaré hasta que termine Junio — explicó brevemente sin perder esa afable sonrisa de su rostro.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Princesa, porque tus coletas eran adorables pero... este peinado te hace ver mucho más hermosa, ¡Que digo! Te ves Miauravillosa Princesa — le dijo Chat recostado boca abajo recargado en sus brazos frente a ella, que estaba en la posición flor de loto.

Marinette decoró su rostro con una tierna sonrisa y con su dedo índice toqueteó la nariz de su minino.

—Me alegra que alguien piense eso Chaton, pero... no me siento muy segura de querer llevarlo todo el tiempo — admitió algo avergonzada — quizás, solo lo lleve en las noches — se dijo más para si misma, sin contar con que Chat al tener el traje puesto, tenía el oído más desarrollado.

El gatito se levantó rápidamente de su sitio agarrando las delicadas manos de su Princesa entre las suyas.

—¿¡Pero que dices Princesa!? ¡Un peinado que luce tan hermoso en ti debe lucirse! — aclaró desesperado acercando su rostro al de ella hasta tocar sus narices.

—Y-Yo, no lo sé Chat, este peinado lo usaba cuando era más joven — dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior — no quisiera que me miraran raro.

—Entonces... ¿No hay manera de convencerte para que lleves ese peinado a partir de ahora?— preguntó esperanzado con esa mirada de gatito abandonado... La debilidad de Marinette.

—¡Chat! — le reclamó sonrojada hasta las orejas — ¡No hagas eso! — exclamó cruzada de brazos dándole la espalda.

El minino vio esto como un desafío, uno que felizmente aceptaría.

Se deslizó hasta quedar detrás de ella y sus tersos labios quedaron casi rozando su oreja.

—¿Sabes cuál es la otra ventaja de tener este peinado? — bisbiseó a modo de pregunta abrazando la fina cintura de la chica haciendo que su espalda chocara contra su torso. — que me da más acceso a tu cuello — explico con una sonrisa ladeada deslizando su lengua por toda la extensión de ese hermoso y blanquecino cuello, era tan dulce que por un momento pensó si es que ella estaba hecha de azúcar.

La muchacha ya no podía estar más roja, se quedó rígida apretando las manos en su regazo evitando gemir al sentir esa caliente y áspera lengua degustando todo su cuello, apretó sus párpados tan fuerte junto con sus labios tratando de no dejar salir esos gemidos y jadeos.

—¿Por que no hablas Princesa? — preguntó con malicia el gato negro ahora mordisqueando su cuello— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

La chica no dijo nada, solo podía reprimir los gemidos apretando sus finos labios en una línea, pero extrañamente, le gustaba sentir esa cálida lengua en su cuello, deslizándose por su clavícula hasta el comienzo de sus senos casi al descubierto debido a la vestimenta de portada, solo una ligera blusa de tirantes con un short que le llegaba hasta los muslos, dejando al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, las que ahora el gato acariciaba con avaricia sin dejar su tarea de saquear el cuello de la azabache.

—C-Chat... b-basta Mmm... ¡Ahhh!

—Eres tan dulce — susurró en un jadeo bajando su cuello hasta quedar en medio de los pechos de Marinette.

—¿Por qué quieres que pare Princesa? ¿Acaso no te agrada esta sensación? - insistió el minino ahora agarrando a la chica entre sus brazos por los muslos y estampándola en la pared ocasionando un gritito de parte de ella.

—¡C-Chat...! no lo hagas mis padres están...

—Pues entonces, es mejor no hacer ruido ¿No, preciosa?

La chica aún sonrojada sentía el cuerpo masculino del chico restregarse contra su centro, sentía como ese duro y caliente trozo de carne aún entallado en el traje golpeteaba apasionada e insistentemente contra su intimidad llevándola al olimpo.

Dios, ella no era así ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿En serio se iba a entregar a un hombre así nada más?

—Ay, Dios — gimió la chica encantada con esas deliciosas embestidas aún con la ropa puesta.

— Lo disfrutas ¿No es cierto? — siseó melosamente Chat Noir en el oído de la pelinegra.

—S-Si... — dijo sin ser consiente de sus palabras, luego se dió cuenta de su error — n-no, para Chat, esto no esta bien — murmuró rasguñando el traje de cuero al sentir al gato negro embestir con más fuerza contra ella, haciendo que sus bragas se humedecieran sin poder evitarlo.

La chica estaba tan avergonzada que se ocultó en el cuello de Chat Noir y cerro los ojos dejando que este golpeara a placer su intimidad y escucharlo jadear en su oído.

— ¡Ahh! Ahh...

—Tranquila Princesa, pronto acabará esta tortura — murmuró contra su cabello sin dejar de embestir contra su centro.

La chica se sostenía con fuerza al cuerpo del héroe, sus piernas se amarraron a su cadera y su boca dejaba salir un espeso aire caliente que golpeaba de vez en cuando el rostro del héroe, el ambiente a su alrededor se había vuelto más pesado, su cuerpo ardía en llamas y corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, podía incluso sentirlo latir en sus orejas. Era tan abrumador y a la vez tan excitante.

El gato continúo su recorrido desde su cuello dando besos hasta llegar a su hombro, lo mordisqueo siendo consiente de que Marinette era sensible en algunas partes de su cuerpo, siendo testigo de esto cuando por accidente rozaba el hombro de su compañera durante las visitas, haciendo que esta se estremeciera por su contacto que aunque fue delicado y casi inexistente, eso no evito que la azabache se cimbrara de pies a cabeza. Ese había sido un punto clave para el gato, desde ese momento siempre pensó en lo delicioso que sería recorrer esa cremosa piel desde su hombro hasta su hermoso cuello. Era algo que había querido realizar desde que sus sentimientos por ella habían empezado a cambiar, y ahora podía hacerlo. Estaba fascinado solamente con embestir a su compañera aún con sus prendas puestas y ese dulce sonido que brotaba de sus labios y trataba de retener.

—Mi dulce Mari... —ronroneó el gatito acariciando ambas piernas de la azabache, unas hermosas piernas que ahora mismo se hacían gelatina ante su tacto.

—C-Chat, p-por favor, detén esto... ya no lo soporto más — susurró casi sollozando cuando su estómago se calentó y todo la fuerza que ejercía hacia su boca para evitar que esta soltara algún ruido que pudiera delatarla, se desvanecían y sin tener ningún inconveniente comenzó a gemir, aunque suave, era totalmente entendible para cierto gato negro, que ya no se conformaba solo con restregar sus intimidades sobre la ropa, deseaba más... mucho más.

—Princesa... —habló el chico en un jadeo — ¿Quieres, prometerme una cosa? — preguntó con la voz entrecortada llevando su mano hasta sus pantalones y bajar lo necesario.

Marinette con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz distorsionada por el placer asintió pidiéndole que continuara.

—¿Q-Que... Ahh, ¿Que cosa? — logró preguntar ahora sintiendo como ese travieso minino la despojaba de sus shorts y sus bragas hasta dejarlas caer al frío suelo, quedando su parte baja totalmente expuesta para el gato, que con los ojos impregnados en lujuria, logró levantar la barbilla de su amiga y robarle un beso de esos finos y rosados labios que lo habían llevado a tal punto de perder la cordura.

—Prométeme que llevarás ese peinado a partir de ahora... hazlo por mi — suplicó separando sus labios para decir esa simple frase.

—L-Lo haré... por ti — prometió rozando los labios de su gatito contra los suyos, que estaban hinchados y algo húmedos debido a las batallas que se efectuaban en las bocas de ambos.

La unión de sus labios perduró hasta que los pulmones de los amantes reclamaron aire. El gato negro a regañadientes se separó de los dulces labios de su Princesa, y agarró su miembro que tenía la textura de una roca, y parecía que con cada gemido bajo que la chica daba, se hinchaba más provocando un intenso dolor a sus partes masculinas, un dolor que solo podía ser aliviado si ambas partes se complementaban.

—Marinette, sé que esto esta mal, sé que no soy nadie para llevarme tu pureza pero... — tragó fuertemente saliva antes de continuar — recuerda esto por favor — imploró recargando su frente contra la de la chica — ¡Te amo! Siempre lo hice — reveló, desde aquel día en el que me invitaste a comer de tus macarrones ¿Recuerdas? — habló con voz quebradiza — Ese día, estaba feliz de ganar a una amiga tan buena como tú, pero... esto — agarró la mano libre de la chica y la colocó sobre su corazón — esto, lleva latiendo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, empecé a sentir incluso celos cuando hablabas del chico que te gustaba... — masculló — era una tortura para mi saber que te amaba y no poder decírtelo por miedo a perderte, por favor... perdóname se lamentó el héroe dejando su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

Marinette, era consiente de que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad, no estaba preparada para dar ese gran paso que implicaba mucha responsabilidad de parte de ambos y sobre todo el amor mutuo de las personas que iban a realizar tal acto.

Amor... ¿Que era el amor exactamente?

Amor era, ¿Estar sentada viendo las fotos de un chico, el cual tenía a un millón de fans persiguiéndolo? ¿Saberse de memoria todas sus actividades? ¿Hacer un millón de cartas de amor que nunca se atrevía a entregar?

O

Amor era, ¿Hacerte compañía en las noches? ¿Animarte siempre que lo necesites? ¿Estar siempre en las buenas y en las malas contigo?

Eso era amor, después de conectar todos los cables de su cerebro al fin lo veía, Chat Noir la amaba, y ella con el paso del tiempo había aceptado a ese gato callejero como algo más en su vida, algo que la sin duda la completaba y le llenaba el alma de gozo y felicidad.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte gatito — dijo la azabache acariciando el rostro del héroe — esto es algo que yo también deseo, así que... hazlo — asintió dándole a entender que quería que continuara.

El gato se dio el lujo de saborear por última vez los labios de su princesa y unir finalmente sus partes íntimas.

Nada se podía comparar con la maravillosa sensación de las paredes de Marinette atrapando su miembro, era lo más delicioso que había sentido en la vida.

—¡Diablos! — gimió el rubio posando sus manos en los glúteos de la fémina e impulsándola hacia arriba para poder iniciar con las embestidas.

—Ahh... ¡Minou! — gritó la azabache agarrando el cuello de su gatito, repitiendo la acción de este e impulsándose ella misma hacia arriba para clavarse ese duro trozo de carne hasta lo más hondo de su interior.

Los amantes seguían en la tarea de ofrecerse amor mutuo atreves de sus cuerpos, era tan excitante sentir como Chat entraba y salía de la intimidad de la azabache y la besaba con amor y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

—Eres fantástica Princesa — dijo el chico sin dejar de embestir contar su tierna intimidad.

Marinette estaba tan abrumada por el placer que estaba recibiendo, que en lo único que podía pensar era en lo rico que se sentía ser penetrada por ese precioso joven de rubios cabellos.

Cuando la chica pensó que esto no podía sentirse mejor, de pronto descubrió que estaba equivocada cuando el miembro del chico pareció hincharse aún más en su interior provocando que esta mordiera el cuelo del chico para evitar gritar y que sus padres corrieran a verla. No quería que se encontraran con semejante faena.

Cuando el semen del gatito se derramo dentro de la azabache, esta al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad y sus parpados temblaron. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado, pero se sentía satisfecha.

El gato despego la espalda de la chica de la pared y la cargó como toda una princesa hasta el diván. La recostó de lado y él se sentó en el borde acomodando su traje, al igual que la ayudo a ella a acomodar su ropa. Cuando estuvieron más relajados Chat dejo un suave beso en la frente de la chica y tomo una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

—Princesa, eres alguien maravillosa, con la cual me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días — le confesó besando su mano y apretándola con más fuerza arrodillándose a su lado, deleitándose de como las mejillas de esta se coloreaban de rojo — ¿Aceptarías a este gato callejero como tu pareja? Y con el tiempo quizás... ¿Formar una familia? — cuestionó con ese brillo color neón en sus ojos, que resplandecían como dos piedras preciosas.

La respuesta que le dió, quedó perdida entre el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que el individuo se abalanzaba a sus labios y los devoraba como un gato hambriento.

No sé que digan ustedes, pero yo asumo que la respuesta fue afirmativa...

O sino, ambos no estarían ahora mismo sobre el diván, tratando de crear a su primer bebé.

**Extra**

Marinette caminaba hacia la escuela con dos faros rojos encendidos en sus mejillas, todo el mundo cuchicheaba del porque la azabache había asistido hoy a clases con el pelo recogido en lugar de sus coletas.

Hasta sus amigas quedaron boquiabiertas al verla llegar con ese tipo de peinados.

Enseguida se vio rodeaba de sus mejores amigas Mylén, Alix, Rose, Juleka, Alya y Kagami, que había sido transferida a la Franç Dupont para que pudiera estar con sus nuevas amigas.

—¡Chica! ¡Que pasó contigo! — chilló Alya emocionada tomándola de los hombros al igual que todas formaban un semicírculo para poder apreciar a detalle su nuevo cambio de look.

—N-Nada, s-solo me pareció bien poder hacer un cambio de look — confesó con una sonrisa temblando de los nervios.

—¿Un cambio de la noche a la mañana? — indagó Kagami cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de no creerle ni una palabra.

—¡Os lo digo en serio! — gritó aún más roja al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba la japonesa.

—Si, claro y Lila dice la verdad — dijo en un tono sarcástico la de melena rosada.

—D-De verdad que es solo...

El sonido del claxón de una limosina interrumpió la conversación de las muchachas, de ella bajó Adrien con una sonrisa reluciente y un aura de lo más risueña, chocó los puños con Nino y luego avanzó hasta donde estaban reunidas las chicas junto a Nino.

Todas sus amigas tenían unas sonrisas dignas de tiburones, y una mirada de "Te pillamos" de tras de ella, Marinette podía sentir las miradas en su nuca.

Cuando Adrien llego hasta Mari ella se encogió un poco ante la mirada que le este le dedicaba, estaba muy sonrojada.

—¡Vaya Marinette, me gusta tu nuevo peinado! ¿Un cambió de look? — inquirió el rubio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La azabache con aún saliéndole humo de las orejas asintió, pues no quería decirle la verdadera razón por la cual llevaba ese peinado.

—Pues, espero y te hagas ese peinado más seguido, te queda perfecto — la halago retirándose con Nino, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la diseñadora.

—Uhhhh... — corearon las chicas detrás de ella.

Otra vez hicieron ese molesto sonido de burla hacía ella cuando sacaban el tema de Adrien, ella por el contrario tan solo trataba de cubrirse con su mochila para evitar que vieran su rostro distorsionado de la vergüenza.

—Correcto Mari, ¡Te pillamos! Sabíamos que ese cambio de look era por algo — cuestionó Alya.

—Eres tan obvia Marinette — rió Kagami al ver a su amiga tan solo asomar los ojos detrás de la mochila.

—No te preocupes Marinette, estoy segura de que Adrien algún día se dará cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres — la animó Rose, con su carácter positivo y dulce mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Marinette se dejó abrazar por la rubia de pelo corto y en seguida se le unieron Mylén, Juleka y así todas quedaron unidas en un abrazo.

—Aww, yo también las quiero chicas.

—Nuestra Mari esta creciendo — Alya fingió quitarse una lagrima debajo de su gafas mientras que Kagami solo miraba con diversión a la bloguera.

Pero todo hermoso momento, tiene que ser interrumpido y esta vez la causa fue, el toque de la sirena para entrar.

—Venga chicas, hay que entrar a clases — habló la japonesa separándose del abrazo de sus amigas.

Todos se colgaron sus mochilas a los hombros y juntas ingresaron a la preparatoria.

Marinette fue un poco más atrás que sus amigas, pensando que todo esto fue solo por que había decido hacerse un cambio de look. Ni quería pensar en la reacción de sus amigas si les dijera que se había acostado con el héroe de París.

Bueno... quizás algunas cosas debían permanecer en secreto, si no quería que una avalancha de preguntas cayera sobre ella.

Con ese pensamiento, entró a clases con sus amigas, decidiendo que a partir de ahora, ese sería su nuevo look.

Lo que ocasionan unos cambios... ¿No?


End file.
